The present invention relates to an optimal voicemail deposit system for a roaming user whose voicemail is on a home network, which is different from the network where he is currently roaming, and, more particularly, but not exclusively to an optimal voicemail deposit system which is suitable for both prepaid and postpaid users.
Mobile subscribers usually set call forwarding to the voicemail, so that if they cannot answer a call for whatever reason, then the caller has an opportunity to leave them a message. Call forwarding may be divided into two categories, early call forwarding and late call forwarding. Late call forwarding is performed conditionally, due to the subscriber's inability to answer a call routed to the handset. Conversely, early call forwarding is performed without the network attempting to route the call to the handset. This happens when the handset is shut off or when the subscriber requests unconditional forwarding of all incoming calls. Late Call Forwarding for busy/no-answer/not-reachable conditions can be configured to any number and is usually configured to the subscriber's voice mailbox.
Mobile subscribers roaming abroad want to stay in touch with work and home, and to continue to use their mobile services, such as voicemail. Naturally, they also want the same user experience as that in the home network—such as seamless caller access to mailbox, caller-ID indication upon retrieval and direct forwarding of calls to their voice mailbox or to any of their pre-set forwarding destinations. It goes without saying that they expect the same user experience for their callers.
However, when a roamer cannot take a call, he may either be unavailable, busy or simply may choose not to answer—the visited network routes the call back to the home voicemail system, which is the default setting for most roamers. As the originating call was most probably made in the home network, the rerouting in turn causes inefficient international tromboning, that is to say the call is connected from the home country to the roaming country and back to the home country. The result is that the called party has to pay for two International legs, resulting in a negative impact on the caller and in subscriber experience and forces roamers to pay international tariffs for voicemail deposits.
FIG. 1 illustrates the existing non-optimal routing late call forwarding while roaming. The figure shows a home network 10 and a visited network 12. A call originates at the home network and is forwarded to the roaming user at the visited network. The user at the visited network does not answer the call, and the call is routed from the visited network to the user's voicemail at voicemail server 14 at the home network 10. At this point two international connections 16 and 18 simultaneously exist for the same call.